Let's Get Wiggy With It (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap :Narrator: Rising from the split-ends of society to protect the peace and freedom of hair everywhere: he is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The greatest hero hair-kind has ever known. Okay, well maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Okay, you got me. He's not a hero at all. :Bo-bobo: But admit it. I'm heroish! :Beauty: Funny, you don't look heroish! :Narrator: Something about this show isn't kosher. :Beauty: Kosher!? :(A clip of Bo-bobo defeating Hagen) :Bo-bobo: Fist Full of Armpit Hair! :Narrator: Fate brought Bo-bobo and Beauty together and their frolickles through the follicles have just begun. However Pickles has been written out of the series forever. Poor guy, he's green with envy. :Pickle: I've gotta get me a better agent! :Don Patch: No more puns.... :(Don Patch collapses) :Bo-bobo: I'd say that guy was wiggin' out. :(The Kopatches run to Don Patch) :Underboss: Well, well! It's you, Wig-Bro! You're gonna pay for all the hair you ripped off! :Beauty: You've got us confused. :Bo-bobo: No, he doesn't, I was confused before I met him. :(The mysterious boy from the first episode spies on Bo-bobo) :Narrator: What's he looking at? Main Episode : (the title card appears) : Narrator: And now, the next adventure of Bo-bobo - "Let's Get Wiggy With It!" : (Cut to an office of a dog running for President) : Pochi: Everything in the papers these days is corruption and scandals. This country's really gone to the dogs. : Second Dog: That's why the people need to elect you, you're the only leader we can trust. : Pochi: Right. Now, get me some kibble! : (A third dog rushes in through a door) : Third Dog: The election results just came in! : Second Dog: Ahh. I'm sure we won by a huge margin! : Third Dog: He got absolutely no votes! : Second Dog: Whaaa?! : Pochi: No way! How can the voters just flush me down the same toilet I drink out of? Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYYY?! : Third Dog: ...Because you're a dog. : (bells ring, and Pochi and his partner spin around, barking wildly, and jump in opposite directions. The office scene pans out out from the outside of Bo-bobo's afro) : Bo-bobo: This is me, reporting live from the Dog Party Election Headquarters. : Underboss: No cameras allowed! : (The Kopatches are still around Don Patch, shouting "Boss, Boss...") : Bo-bobo: Whew. : (the Director claps at Bo-bobo's performance, while Underboss jumps up and down, shouting "No cameras!") : Director: Wonderful job, Bo-bobo. The camera loves you. : (Bo-bobo hands over the Reporter equipment) : Bo-bobo: I was real nervous. : Beauty: Please, answer him. He's driving me nuts. : Underboss: Wake the Boss up! Quick, give him some soda! : (The Kopatches put Don Patch on his back, and they give him a can of soda to sip, Don Patch wakes up) : Don Patch: I won't go to school, mommy! : (The Kopatches are startled, but He collapses again,) : Kopatch 1: What do you think that was all about? : Kopatch 2: Hey, who's this "mommy" guy? : Underboss: MORE SODA! He needs more soda! : (They give him more cans of soda, that Don Patch sips all at once, and he suddenly gets rejuvenated, and jumps up into the air) : Don Patch: FUZZY-LICIOUS!! : (Underboss and the Kopatches are all amazed by his recovery) : Underboss: Don Patch! : (Bo-bobo suddenly jumps up at Don Patch, and sticks him in his afro, wearing him like a hat) : Bo-bobo: Ah-ha! So that's where I put my hat! My precious bonnet Mumsy gave me, I thought I lost you forever. So, how do I look? : (Bo-bobo strikes a feminine pose, showing off Don Patch as a hat. The Kopatches are still calling out to Don Patch) : Underboss: Darn Wig-Bro. : KoPatch: Wig-Bro! : Bo-bobo: Look, guys, I told you before - We're not this Wig-Bro gang you've been looking for. : KoPatch: Huh? : Underboss: You're not? Well, then who are you? : Bo-bobo: Who am I? I'm your dream come true! : (Bo-bobo strikes another feminine pose) : Beauty: Then somebody wake me! : Kopatch 1: Hold on, Boss! : Kopatch 2: Yeah, Boss. Don't worry - we'll get you down. : Kopatch 1: Yeah, we know you're not a hat. : (Don Patch realizes the truth that he's NOT a hat) : Don Patch: Huh? whaddaya mean I'm not a hat?! : Cicada: If that guy thinks he's a hat, then I'm a white gaberdine suit. Oh, wait, I can't wear white after Labor Day! Aaaaahh! : (the cicada flies off) : Don Patch: That was real close. You really had me believing I was a hat. I've never met a Wiggin' Specialist who had truly mastered mind control before. Well, two can play at that game, so I'm challenging you to a duel! : Bo-bobo: Sure thing. : Don Patch: You're going down! Alright, let the Wiggin' Out Contest begin! : Announcer: When challenged to a Wiggin' Out Contest, both players must choose a mutual theme, and whoever wigs out the best, using that theme wins! Employees of Bo-BoBo not eligible. For complete details, visit www.no-one-cares.burp. : Kopatch 1: No one can wig out like Don Patch! : Underboss: It's all over for that guy. : (Don Patch struggles to pull himself out of Bo-bobo's afro) : Don Patch: Let's pick a theme. : Beauty: (thinking) I hope it's something Bo-bobo knows about. : (Don Patch finally gets out of the afro, and takes a piece of it with him, along with Sally) : Don Patch: Hey, how about Christmas? : (Beauty dressed up as Santa flies by on a reindeer) : Beauty: It's AUGUST! : Risumi: Sounds pretty nutty to me. : Risuo: Don't leave me for Santa! : (Don Patch lands on his feet) : Risumi: Hm! : Bo-bobo: (crying) First my hat leaves, now Sally leaves Bill! : Beauty: She leaves him in every episode! : Don Patch: Let's wig out, I'll go first! : Narrator: The Don Patch Theater is proud to present the Feel-Good Christmas Movie of the Summer - "I'm Dreaming of a Slight Christmas!" Chapter 1: Don Patch the Red-Nosed Whatever-He-Is! : Movie Narrator: On a cold, frigid, and lonely Christmas Eve, a prepubescent Don Patch tries to earn enough money to buy Christmas presents for his family, by selling churros on a street corner. : Don Patch: Churros, get your churros. Red-hot churros here. : Movie Narrator: But no one bought any churros. If only people knew they were delicious treats with powdered sugar, then maybe poor Don Patch's fate would've been different. Then again, who told the simpleton to sell something no one ever heard of?? : (Don Patch is covered with snow, as he still holds the box of churros) : Don Patch: Churros, red_hot... (he shivers) Oh, this is bad. I haven't even sold one, yet. Some merry Christmas... (blows his hands to keep warm) I'm cold, It's freezing. (visions of Don Patch getting kicked out by the landlord are seen) But my landlord won't let me back home until I've paid my rent. What shall I do? : Partygoer girl: Hurry, hurry! The party's about to start! : Partygoer guy: What's the rush? They're probably serving the same bad food as last year. : (At a Christmas Party, people are enjoying themselves) : Don Patch: (over P.A.) We've got some great food for you, this year, folks! : Partygoer guy: Fantastic! : Don Patch: Churros! : Everyone: CHURROS?! : (the curtains of the stage open up) : Don Patch: That's right, yum-yummy churros! (A woman screams) : Partygoer guy: (whispering) That's even lamer than the food served last year. : (Don Patch jumps down from the stage, and charges at the crowd) : Don Patch: CHURROOOOOO! ''Here, EAT! EAT A CHURRO! : (the partygoer guy has a churro almost in his face, and screams of fright) : '''Don Patch': Hmmm? It's quite delicious. Hee-hee! : Partygoer guy: Ahh! Who is this guy? : Partygoer girl: Help us! : (Don Patch laughs evilly, until an officer arrives on the scene) : Officer: Okay! Let's see your invitation! : Don Patch: I'M THE CATERER! and churros are on the menu! Please, you have got to take a churro! Just try a little one! I swear, they're delicious. : (A churro is out in the snow) : Don Patch: (crying) CHURROOOS!'' CHURROS!!'' : Narrator: The End! : Don Patch: So, then, how did you like my Wiggin' Out? : Underboss: Four cheers for Don Patch! : Kopatches: Chur-ros! Chur-ros! Churros! Churros! : (Bo-bobo is taking tissues out of a box, wiping himself as he cries) : Bo-bobo: That was a touching tale. : Beauty: Which part!? : Don Patch: So, in my book, that means I win! : Bo-bobo: Hey, I don't think so. I'll show you what the real Christmas Wiggin' Out is all about! : Don Patch: Oh, yeah? : (Bo-bobo is reading a book) : Bo-bobo: Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Goldilocks, and it was Christmas. : Beauty: I think you brought the wrong book. : Narrator: And now, the sequel to Don Patch's Wig Out, The Bo-BoBo Theater proudly present Bo-BoBo in "A Very Bo-BoBo Christmas!" Chapter 1: I'll Be Bo For Christmas. : K-BAD Radio Announcer: You're listening to the Sounds of Christmas on K-BAD. Hey, I hope you stopped by the K-BAD Van today, outside the mall, and picked up one of our Prize Giveaway Entry Forms. Just fill it out, and maybe you can win a year's supply of hot pepper-flavored artificial gelatin. Mmm, mmm, yummy. : (Bo-bobo is seen holding a cup of said gelatin) : Bo-bobo: Yeah, as in me. : (vision ends) : Bo-bobo: I'm trying real hard to fill out this entry form, BUT, it's in Japanese! (draws a fancy doodle) I'll just draw a fancy doodle. That should be enough to get noticed. Hot Pepper Gelatin, that's for me! Hm... (is suddenly saddened) Wait, I'm allergic. : Narrator: The End. : Don Patch: (cries out) That is way too sad! I can't believe someone could actually have such sad Christmas memories as that! : Beauty: But he never even entered the contest! : Don Patch: Please tell me you've made up that whole story! : Bo-bobo: I wish I could say that it was just a lie, but I've lived it, man! (cries) And so now, I just can't shake it! : Don Patch: (gasps, and a goldfish falls from a broken net) He just... wigged out. (collapses) : Kopatches: BOSS! : (they give him cans of soda, which he drinks, and immediately recovers) : Don Patch: FUZZY-LICIOUS! Your Wig Out story was very sad, but I'm not ready to concede, just yet. I'm about to get... Real jiggin' with the Wiggin'! : Underboss: That's right, Don Patch don't play! When the Boss Wigs Out, he'll scream and shout! : (Don Patch gets himself ready to wig out) : Beauty: Ah! : Underboss: Hey! : Bo-bobo: Mm-Hmm! : (Don Patch just does two devil horn poses with his hands, and stands on his toes, pushing his hands forward) : Don Patch: Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. : Beauty: Not worth waiting for. : Bo-bobo: I've seen better Wiggin' Out on mannequins - Bald headed mannequins. : Don Patch: OH YEAH?! ''Transform! (he spins in place, and becomes a shuriken) Ninja Star! You're mine! : (the Kopatches and the Underboss react in alarm and amazement) : '''Underboss': Boss has gone berserk! : (Don Patch flies towards Bo-bobo to attack him) : Don Patch: Now I'm the star on top of a Christmas tree -'' In a ninja's house! Wig Out! (he slashes around Bo-bobo) Don Patch Ninja Star Attack! (keeps flying around, slashing at Bo-bobo's body) How do you like me, now, huh? Too petrified to even fight back, right? (laughs maniacally) : '''Beauty': (thinking) Something is definitely wrong, Bo-bobo should be able to dodge a simple attack like that, easily. : (scene goes to inside of Bo-BoBo, where a man is in a cockpit, apparently piloting him) : Pilot: There's something terribly wrong! : Commander: You see? That's why you're not ready to pilot Bo-BoBo, just yet! : Pilot: Oh yeah? I'll show you the best Bo-BoBo piloting you've ever seen! (looks around for a solution) Huh, I knew I should've read the manual. There must be something! (he notices a statue with two buttons below the head, holding a sign) Huh? That's it! I'll show those two! (he pushes the buttons, and something happens on the outside) : (four points of light are seen in the sky) : Don Patch: Huh? What's that? : (Bo-bobo develops a yellow aura, as he summons each piece of a combination) : Bo-bobo: Aircraft Number 1! (a spacecraft flies towards him) Number 2! (another similar looking spacecraft flies towards him) Number 3! (a table flies towards him) Flyin' Piggy! (the pig oinks, and Bo-bobo jumps to combine with the four items) Formation! (the items go into a formation, and combine with Bo-bobo) UNITE! : Beauty: Ah...! : Underboss: Ha...! : Don Patch: (gasps) : (Bo-bobo and the objects and pig combine to form... a linked game on two handhelds at a table) : Bo-bobo: Uniting complete! : (Bo-bobo and the Game Boy Pig play a two-player game with each other) : Beauty: YOU CALL THIS UNITING?! : Game Boy Pig: Hey, go away, will you? You're making me lose. : Beauty: You gonna play this all day? : Bo-bobo: No, we'll take a break for pizza. : Don Patch: (growls) I've got next. (he rushes towards them with handheld game system in hand) I can't wait, let me play NOW!! : (Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and the Pig play a three-player game) : Bo-bobo: I hate playing three-way. : Underboss: Uh, hey, Boss? : Beauty: I think the Wig Out's over. And speaking of segues, who's that Wig Bro group you were talking about before? : Underboss: The Chrome Domes are terrorizing the people of Wigginsville with their Hair Hunting squads. : Beauty: You don't mean...? Bo-bobo! It's the Hair Hunting Troops; they've already come to this village! : (a Hair Hunter shows up, behind Beauty) : Bo-bobo: Hold on, I'm winning big time! : (Beauty gasps, and screams as she realized a Hair Hunter was behind her) : Bo-bobo: Huh? : (Beauty is being captured by a Hair Hunter) : Beauty: Let go of me! Let go! : (Tarashi laughs evilly) : Bo-bobo: Yipes! : (Eyecatch begins and ends) : Beauty: AHHHH! Let go of me! : Tarashi: (evil laugh) She's got gorgeous hair. : Underboss: Hey, Boss! It's Wig Bro, and he's kidnapping the Comedy Relief! That's their Assistant Commander, and male model, Tarashi! : Don Patch: What? (he puts down the game, and jumps into the air) I, Don Patch, command you, Don't you dare move a muscle! (Tarashi simply ignores him, and leaves on his transport with Beauty in tow) : Beauty: Ah... (Tarashi drives away) Bo-bobo, help me!'' Bo-bobo...!'' : (Don Patch is shocked to see that he was ignored) : Don Patch: Why, He just ignored me! (Bo-bobo taps Don Patch from behind) Huh? :(Bo-bobo has flower petals around his face) : Bo-bobo: Springtime's here! : Don Patch: First it was August, and then it was Christmas. Now it's Spring! :(He and Bo-bobo frolic through a field of flowers) : Bo-bobo: (singing) Spring is here, Spring, my dear. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, yeah. :(Don Patch pulls one of the petals from Bo-bobo's face) : Don Patch: Why those Wig Bro. How dare they ignore me.'' I HEARBY DECLARE WAR ON WIG BRO!'' : Underboss: We're gonna rip all those wigs off. Let's go! : Don Patch: No, I'll fight them myself. :(the gang are shocked at what he just said) : Don Patch: Because you never leave me alone. You follow me everywhere, even to the bathroom. I need some privacy! : Underboss: Privacy?! (he cries hysterically) : (Don Patch sees Bo-bobo in a lounge chair, with the same flower petals, but with miniature flowers around his face, as well) : Don Patch: Not the Flower Child?! : Bo-bobo: If I can be completely serious for a moment, If Wig Bro is the Hair Hunt Troops, then I have a reason to join the fight against them. : Don Patch: (thinking) It's obvious that this man and I share the same destiny. Therefore, I must join forces with him. Besides, I'll save on gas money if I take him with me. (aloud) Alright, you can come along. : (Bo-bobo throws his flowers as he and Don Patch rush towards the Wig Bro HQ) : Bo-bobo: Then put the flower petal to the metal, then, baby! We're gonna prune those Wig Bro cats! : Kopatch 1: This moment is historic. : Kopatch 2: Yeah, the first time a show was cancelled after its second episode. : (scene changes to outside Hair Hunt Troops H-Block Headquarters) : Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the Domed Robot Looking Thingy... : (Several Wig Bro members talk about the wigs they're wearing) : Wig Bro with blue hair:: I stick it on with masking tape. : Wig Bro with pale green hair: Really? No Velcro OR super glue? Wow. : (the sound of something rolling towards the HQ makes some Wig Bro curious) : Wig Bro with purple hair: Hm? What's that strange noise? : (a classroom on wheels rolls its way towards the HQ, the Wig Bro Troops scream in shock. Don Patch is the teacher, and Bo-bobo is dressed as a female applicant) : Don Patch: Spell the word "Wig Bro." : Wig Bro Troops: DON PATCH! : Bo-bobo: Wig Bro - O-V-L-O-L-O-L-O-L, right? : Don Patch: That's right! Say, with spelling like that, how would you like to be my secretary? It doesn't pay much, but the dental package is even worse. : Bo-bobo: Nah. : Don Patch: Then you're fired. : (Many Wig Bro are screaming) : Wig Bro with red hair: They're heading this way! : (The mobile classroom keeps rolling towards the HQ) : Wig Bro with purple hair: Get ready to fight! : Bo-bobo: Super Snot For-You! (leaps, attacking many Wig Bro with his nose hair) Hey, Patches, Wanna Karaoke after work? : Don Patch: (Leaps next to him) You betcha! : (As the nose hairs strike them, their wigs fall off) : Bo-bobo: So, why do you wear a wig, bro? :Wig Bro with blonde hair: Hah! My bros and I are the most fashionable bros in the world. That's why we're given special permission to wear a wig. Ya dig, Bro? :Bo-bobo: I dig, but I'm not your bro, Wig-head! :Wig Bro with blonde hair: You're just jealous because of all the fan mail we get for our fashion sense. :(Bo-bobo attacks the Wig Bro with his nose hair) :Bo-bobo: I wrote that fan mail! :(The Blonde haired Wig Bro screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks another Wig Bro member with his nose hair) :Bo-bobo: You don't deserve my fan mail :(the blue haired Wig Bro also screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks more Wig Bro Members in a tantrum pose with his nose hair) :Bo-bobo: Gimme, gimme, gimme! I want it back! I want it back! I want it back! WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! ''Now, you need to hand over Beauty. :'Another Wig Bro': You made a mistake coming here. :(the rest of the Wig Bro members rush towards Bo-bobo and Don Patch, and attempt to attack them) :'Don Patch': I got this. (He extends his spikes, and attacks the Wig Bro members with them) Porcupine Power! :(Bo-bobo and Don Patch run into the H Block HQ) :'Bo-bobo': Nice job, now let's get Beauty, and get outta this place! :'Don Patch': Does this mean... we're not gonna break for lunch? :(inside the HQ, Wig Bro Members are shocked to see Bo-bobo as a Student, on a moving desk) :'Bo-bobo': (thinking, as the desk knocks several Wig Bro members down) This book is riveting! It's too bad I can't read! :(Don Patch also knocks down Wig Bro members, but by flying in a blue robe and matching headband, while laughing) :'Wig Bro with Green hair': Too... strong. We... can't beat them. (collapses) :(Bo-bobo and Don Patch go inside the Commander's chamber) : '''Maitel': Well, well. If it isn't Bo-bobo. I'm Maitel, H-Block Commander. : Don Patch: So, YOU'RE the leader! : (Don Patch goes to attack Maitel, but he casts a red-eyed glare at Don Patch, slowly turning him into stone) : Don Patch: Gy-huh? What's going on, here? : Maitel: Have you ever heard of Medusa? (A lady with snakes, using a cell phone is seen, and is heard laughing) She was a Greek monster that turned people into stone if they look in her eyes. : Don Patch: Are you telling me that you...? : Maitel: That's right! Medusa was my third cousin! (laughs evilly) : Don Patch: (as he is being turned to stone) NOOOOOO!! ''Your third cousin, NOOOO!! Wha- I am being turned into a pet rock! : '''Maitel': (laughs evilly) And now you! ''(he casts his gaze on Bo-bobo) : '''Bo-bobo': NOOOOOO! STOP IT! (is suddenly turned into a carrot) You turned me into a carrot! WAH! : Maitel: NO WAY! Why didn't my Medusa trick work? Let's try this again. (Bo-bobo is suddenly turned into a cabbage) WILL YOU STOP MESSING AROUND WITH PRODUCE?! : Bo-bobo: Huh? Hm, I better take a look. (is suddenly devastated that he's a cabbage) NO! I turned into a giant cabbage! Even lettuce would be better than this! : Maitel: I'll turn you into coleslaw! (he shreds Bo-bobo's cabbage head) : Bo-bobo: (as he's being shredded) AAAAHHHHHHHH! : Maitel: Huh? (Maitel rips the top of his head off to reveal a mini Bo-bobo, wearing a woman's swimsuit) HUH?! : Mini Bo-bobo: Oh! How about a little privacy? You peeping toms show up whenever I put on my swimsuit. Well, It's a good thing I stopped off at the spa... for a bikini wax! : (Maitel casts his stone gaze on the Mini Bo-bobo, turning him into a carrot) : Mini Bo-bobo: No, not again! I've turned back into a carrot! (Maitel grabs the Cabbage Bo-bobo) : Maitel: Why isn't my stone trick working? (he kicks Bo-bobo away, until the Cabbage Bo-bobo rolls, then stops) : Bo-bobo: Quick... someone. Someone set me up with some corned beef. (he sets down a tape deck, and hits the Play button) : Maitel: Huh, what are you up to, now? : (peaceful guitar music plays, and Bo-bobo appears on screen with a microphone in hand) : Bo-bobo: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Bo-BoBo Karaoke Lounge. Comin' up to the microphone, first, we have Mr. Don Patch. Put your hands together! (more jubilant music plays, but Don Patch is still a statue) : Maitel: (evil laugh) My favorite tune - Stone Silence! : Bo-bobo: Take it away! (he throws the microphone to Don Patch, who suddenly becomes un-stoned) : Don Patch: (Singing in a country accent) Yankee doodle, a-went to town, ridin' on a pony! : Maitel: WHAAAAT?! : Don Patch: Welcome our next singer with open arms, and closed fists. TAKE IT AWAY! (throws the microphone at Maitel, but misses) : Maitel: No, no way. Why doesn't my third cousin Medusa's eye trick work on those guys? : (a Magic Wand was thrown towards Don Patch) : Bo-bobo: Catch, Don Patch! Use this! : Don Patch: (catches the Magic Wand) Got it, thanks! Ahh, a Magic Wand. (Bo-bobo also has a magic wand, and he chuckles lightly) And if you've got a magic wand too, then, that means... : Don Patch: Magic Wand-O! (waves his Magic Wand around) Ahh. : Bo-bobo: And... (spins around, and also uses his Magic Wand) Parrallel Magic Wand-O! Grant me the power of a thousand cabbages! (the two join in a beam of light) : Bo-bobo and Don Patch: It's Magic Wand-O! (they toss aside the magic wands, and rush at Maitel with fists punching) : Maitel: Your magic wand powers are no match for me! (his cell phone rings) HUH? Oh, not now! (answers it) Hi, this is Maitel speaking. Who's this? Oh. Hi, Cathy. (keeps dodging punches as Cathy speaks) : Cathy: (over the phone) Hi, Maitel. I'm bringing four of my cutest girlfriends to the group date tonight. (Maitel is hit with a rubber duck) : Maitel: WHAT?! Our date was for TONIGHT?! : Cathy: And bring 3 hot guys. Bye. : Maitel: Ohhh... What do I do? I forgot all about dinner tonight. Tonight was gonna be my first big date with Cathy, but now it's too late to find any hot guys. Huh? : (Bo-bobo is an eggplant now) : Bo-bobo: You have me. : Maitel: I'M NOT TAKING AN EGGPLANT TO DINNER! : Don Patch: Hey, you guys, hurry up. (is using a comb) It's bad manners to make ladies wait. : Maitel: WILL YOU GET REAL?! What makes you guys think I would take you? Besides, we need FOUR guys total, and in case you haven't noticed, there are only three of us, presently. : Bo-bobo: You forgot him. (points at the Game Boy Pig) And Pig makes four! : (in a Japanese Restaurant, Cathy and her friends are waiting for the guys) : Cathy's friend 1: Are you sure, the guys coming tonight will be hotties? : Cathy: You bet. : (a faint rumbling sound is heard) : Cathy's friend 2: Hey, what's that sound? : (Bo-bobo, Don Patch, the Pig, and Maitel break through the doors in Rugby equipment, the girls are all shocked) : Bo-bobo: YEEAAAHH! TOUCHDOWN! (slams Don Patch into the table) : Don Patch: You played no defense! How could you let him just SCORE like that?! : Cathy: What? What? (screams from the confusion) : Bo-bobo: We made a huge impression! : Don Patch: (pops up in different places) Party! Party! Party! Party! Party! : (the soup boils in the pot) : Bo-bobo: Oh, my bath is ready. (puts a rubber duck into the soup, and lathers his hair up) Would you loofah my back? : Don Patch: You'll have to wait until my nails dry, first. : (Bo-bobo takes two of the girls' drinks, and uses them to rinse his hair, making them scream in fright) : Bo-bobo: (steps into the soup) Last one in is a rotten egg! : (Cathy and the girls are angered, and they leave) : Cathy: We're leaving, GOOD-BYE! Don't call me ever again! : Maitel: I can explain everything! WAIT! (she slams the door, which breaks. Maitel is heartbroken, and angry) You guys ruined the best night of my entire life! You're TOAST!! ''(Bo-bobo's afro opens to reveal a graduating class) ''HUH?! : Head of the Students: We, the students of Bo-bobo's head, which makes us the head of the class, are proud to graduate today. We could not have done it without you, our wonderful teacher, Maitel. (gets teary-eyed) Thank you very much! : Students: Thank you very much! : Head of the Students: (he and other students leap at Maitel with love) MAITEEEEELLLL!! : Maitel: WHAT?! Are you talking about ME?! : Student: We love you, teacher. Thank you for all you've done for us! : Maitel: I've never been so touched. : (Bo-bobo notices a weakness, and attacks) : Bo-bobo: Fist of Nose Hair! (his nose hairs hit Maitel) Sorry, but those students' praise of glory was Snot Fo You! : Maitel: (in pain) AAAHHH... : (The students say their goodbyes, and Maitel flies from the attack) : Bo-bobo: Maybe if you'd become a teacher, you'd be shaping the heads of young people, instead of shaving em,pal (Maitel lands on his back) Now return Beauty, once and for all! : Maitel: Who is Beauty? : Don Patch: Don't play dumb, Beauty's the girl that Tarashi kidnapped, and brought to your hideout. : Maitel: I didn't order Tarashi to kidnap her. He loves to hunt girls' hair on his own, and sell it to wigmakers on the black market. By now, I'm sure it... (falls asleep) : (Elsewhere, in a forest, Beauty is being cornered by Tarashi, who laughs evilly) : Tarashi: What a beautiful head of hair you have. It'll make the perfect wig, one day. So, I'm going to HUNT FOR YOUR HAIR! (laughs evilly as he slowly approaches her. Beauty screams, and runs to another part of the forest, but she still can't shake Tarashi, but from out of nowhere, the mysterious boy who spied on Bo-bobo and Beauty throws something at Tarashi) : Heppokomaru: STINK BOMB! (an explosion of impact hits Tarashi, who simply collapses from the stink) : Beauty: (coughs) What's that awful stench? : (the mysterious boy lands in front of her, and glances at her) : Beauty: (thinking) Whoa, he's kinda hot. : Narrator: Who is this hot, mysterious boy who saved Beauty's scalp? And will Beauty continue to find him attractive, even with that putrid odor? : Beauty: The smell does go away, pretty quick. Preview :Bo-bobo: It's here! It's here! It's finally here! :Beauty: Hey! What's up with you? :Bo-bobo: Don't you get it? It's the Wiggin' Festival? Aren't you excited? :Beauty: Sorry, never heard of it. :Bo-bobo: Hey Beauty, I got an idea. Why don't you come wiggin' with me? :Beauty: I'd rather be bald! :Bo-bobo: On the next Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Did someone step on a duck? :Beauty: Duck? What a quack-up! : Category:Episode Scripts